


Over it

by Skaiaa



Category: Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Jack is a cutie patootie who doesn't want to teach people to drum, ethan is so cute omg he's so precious, friend fic, i made it so much more dramatic than it needed to be and i honestly regret nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaiaa/pseuds/Skaiaa
Summary: When Jack and Signe break up, the Irishman finds himself living with Mark and his friends. Taking out his stress by drumming, Sean lives a pretty good few months without anyone knowing until Mark wanders in, and begs his friend to teach him to drum, dragging the other two into it as well. If anyone was gonna be a good teacher, why not the energetic irish bean, Sean Mcloughlin?





	

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

Now, yes, he had heard of Jack having been in a band, and he had dabbled in the videos of his songs, but that could never prepare him for the shock he received when he walked into the living room and heard muffled banging and bonging noises rising through the ground.

Beyond confused, the Asian male had hurried downstairs, pressing his ear to the door of Jack’s recording space.

They had moved in together after the Irish man and his long time lover had split, the latter having taken over the house and leaving Jack in the dust. A messy breakup by definition. 

Leaning his weight into the door, the taller of the two in the household pressed his cheek to the door, eyes squinting as he tried listening in.

However, it seems luck was not on his side and the music died down fast, creaking being heard from inside the room.

Freaking out, afraid of being caught, the eldest hurriedly picked himself up and ran for the stairs, slipping and falling onto his knee, cursing loudly and unabashedly as he gripped the stair rail and yanked himself up, hobbling up it quickly, but not quick enough, as the door opened while he was only a few steps from his former spot.

“ Merk?”

Fuck.

Putting on a painted smile, he turned, gripping his knee.

“ Heeeey, buddy, what’s up?”

Sean blinked, raising a brow.

“ Were you listenin’ t’e me?”

“ Psh, naaaaawwww- I was just coming to tell you I was home.”

“.. Aaaalright....”

Making a face, Jack slipped by Mark, heading up the stairs.

“ I’m gonna make us some lunch. Pizza good wit’ you?”

“ Pizza sounds amazing.”

Jack laughed, rolling his eyes and disappearing upstairs, heading into the kitchen, leaving Mark alone.

Grinning deviously, the Asian male snuck back down the stairs, slipping carefully into the unoccupied room, looking around for the source of the noise he was hearing earlier.

His mouth fell open at the sight that beheld him.

“ Holy shit...”

Jack had a drum set unlike any other, with toxic green drums, and black as coal cymbals. Not to mention the sticks. They were personally engraved with his name, and he had a recording studio set up besides his gaming set up.

Mark was impressed, to say the least.

\---

“ I’m just gonna hang out down there, and I guess make myself at home.. Signe used to come and try to prank me while I was recording, so I guess don’t be worried if I still have a habit of locking the door?”

“ It’s fine, I do that with Tyler and Ethan, so I know how it is.”

Mark slapped a hand down on Jack’s shoulder.

“ Just make yourself comfortable, I’ll leave you alone to settle in.”

\----

It had been months since the Irish man had said that, but Mark still respected his boundaries.

Well, he did.

Kinda.

He still knocked and whined at the door for Jack to come eat, or to inform him he was going out, or that they were going to the office today and they wanted him to join, but he had never broken into the room, like he was now.

Why was he so secretive anyway?

Snooping around, Mark made his way over to the recording studio, stepping in and looking around, eyes falling on a screen that was staticy, and looping, as if it was paused.

He quickly unpaused it, watching as Sean took a seat and sighed, running a hand through his hair and wiping his eyes before picking up the drumsticks and beginning a rhythm that made Mark jolt. It was so intense.

As the video continued, Mark watched carefully as Jack changed the angle of the camera and started again, focusing on the drums and not his face, which appeared to be red and blotchy from sweat and exertion.

Mark’s gut churned as he quickly shut it back off and made his way out of the recording studio, feeling guilty. This was his best friend’s space.

The intruder hurriedly made his way away from that part of the room, tripping and falling over the wires, praying he didn’t break anything.

He didn’t.

Looking up, he breathed a sigh of relief that caught in his throat.

Jack.

“..Well, you look...Guilty.”

Mark gulped.

“ I-I was curious, and, heh, y’know curiosity killed the cat...”

The irish man raised a brow before quirking his lips up in a smirk.

“ So, ye diiiiiiiid hear me~”

“ Yeah...”

Jack snickered, rolling his eyes and helping the other man up.

“ Did ye want t’e see me do it? Play, I mean.”

“...”

Mark looked down at his feet, biting his lip before sighing in defeat.

“ I’ve heard you’re pretty good.”

“ Well, I was in a band fer a while there. C’mon.”

Jack made his way over to his drumset, situating himself and beckoning his prying friend over, pointing at his desk chair.

“ You don’t want t’e be too close, okay? So sit back a little.”

“ Psh- I can handle a little noise.”

Jack rolled his baby blues before grinning like the devil himself.

“ I wasn’t askin’.”

He took a breath and began to play, focusing on his movements, grinning smugly when Mark jumped in his seat. That’s the last time he’d question Jack’s authority.

The music continued for a few minutes, Jack getting really into it, and Mark being mesmerized by everything, in complete awe as he watched the Irish man go at it, invested in every move, every noise, every single breath being taken.

Needless to say, Mark was dying to try it out.

\----

“ Come on, please!”

“ No.”

“ PLease!!”

“ Merk, no.”

“ Please, please, please!”

“ No, no, no!”

“ But whyyyyyyyyyy?”

“ Because yer buggin’ me.”

“ And what if I wasn’t bugging you, would you teach me to drum then?”

“ If you weren’t buggin’ me than ye wouldn’t be Merk.”

Mark pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“ Come onnnnn, you’re amazing, just show meeeeeeee!”

Jack laughed into his coffee cup, swallowing down the liquid before speaking.

“ Ye ever t’ink t’at t’ish is why I don’t let ye watch me drum in t’e firs’ place? You’re so easily influenced.”

Mark huffed, rolling his eyes.

“ And that’s a bad thing?”

“ When yer as bad as teachin’ as I am, yeah, it is.”

It was Mark’s turn to laugh.

“ You’re not bad, you’re just not the best.”

“ And yet ye still want me t’e teach ya?”

“ My standards aren’t that high.”

Jack burst into laughter, snorting into his coffee mug, drawing the attention of Ethan and Tyler.

“ What’s going on? Is he okay? Mark, did you break green pewdiepie?” Ethank quipped playfully.

“ I didn’t mean to, but I think I might have.”

“ What did you even do?”

Mark took a breath, shrugging sheepishly.

“ I asked him to teach me how to drum.”

“ Wait, Jack can drum,” Ethan exclaimed, hurrying over to the table and sitting on it, looking at Jack with his big puppy dog eyes.

Instantly, Jack knew he was in trouble.

“ No! NO, no, no! I can’t, Mark is just being a doof!”

Mark looked offended, looking over towards Tyler for help.

“ Tyler, you’ve heard him drum, right? I’m not the only one?”

“ Well, yeah, it bleeds up through the floor when we play mario kart.”

“ Wait, that’s what that was? I thought he was rage quitting,” the blunet said, blinking.

“ No, no, any rage quitting is Mark.”

“ HEY!”

“ True.”

“ I AM SO OFFENDED!”

The banter continued for a short time, until Jack had finally had enough of the prying and finally let them all watch him drum, agreeing to teach them, although he purposely did it as bad as he could.

What's the worst that could happen?


End file.
